castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Hector (animated series)
Hector is a character and a reluctant antagonist in the Castlevania animated series, serving as one of Dracula's two human generals in his army (the other being Isaac). He is a Devil Forgemaster who uses a hammer to bring humans or animals back from the dead, turning them into monsters for Dracula's army. He is voiced by Theo James in the English version of the show.Theo James is the Devil Forgemaster Hector at Adi Shankar's Bootleg Universe (Instagram). Background Hector is a Devil Forgemaster under Dracula's orders. He hates humans because of his hard childhood. As a child, he discovered an ability to reanimate dead animals, which he tried to keep as pets. For this, he was despised by both his mother and father, a selfish alchemist. Eventually, Hector burned his house to the ground with his parents inside of it. He eventually moved to Rhodes, Greece, and was later found by Count Dracula while he was traveling and heard about him from local scholars. After Lisa's death, Dracula asked for his abilities to build an army of creatures of the night. Appearance and personality Hector's physical appearance is similar to that in Curse of Darkness, as he is wearing his Devil Forgemaster outfit. He has pale silver-gray hair, cut into a bob, pale blue eyes and light bronze skin. He is cold with those he does not trust, having a resentment for humans due his childhood. However, he does not wish for them all to be exterminated, hoping Dracula has plans to cull them and keep a controlled, caged population. He is often described as a child in a man's body, and he is called a "puppy" by Carmilla. Because of his child-like naivety, Hector is easily manipulated by the likes of Carmilla, realizing all too late what was happening. Hector has a love for the dead animals that he revived using his abilities, even giving them names, and his inner warmth is often shown through the way he cares for them. Powers and abilities *Necromancy: Hector can bring back creatures from the dead. *Devil Forging: Hector has the power to create new creatures of the night from corpses. The eyes of his creations glow blue, as opposed to Isaac's red. Appearances Season 2 Gallery Screenshots Hec.png Hector (animated series) - 03.png|'Hector' conjuring with his hammer Tumblr ph8ekftsPN1qez005o5 1280.png|With Isaac DpLFWEkVAAATreb.jpg|'Hector' and Isaac with their master, Dracula 44203333 1879400478848129 6625361755616837632 n.jpg|With Carmilla Shadowbattles.jpg Hector (animated series) - 02.png|'Hector' restrained and being slapped by a beaten up Carmilla Hector (animated series) - 04.png|'Hector' as a child resurrecting a dead dog 13.png|'Hectors laboratory 14.png|'Hector''' and little Cezar, his revived pet dog Other Hector (animated series) - 05.png|'Hectors stats Forgemasters.jpg|Official art, with Isaac and his master Trivia *Unlike the two characters from ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, from where they were inspired from, Hector and Isaac are not shown to be rivals in the animated series. *Despite their origins in Curse of Darkness, where they excelled in the art of summoning demons, the main occupation of both Devil Forgemasters in the animated series is to perform necromantic rituals to bring people and animals back from the dead (probably victims of previous raids) and transform them into creatures of the night in order to enlist them in Dracula's army. *Hector's pet puppy, Cezar, is as homage to Sam Deats' late dog "Bunny", who passed away shortly before Season 2 production started.Samuel Deats' "Bunny" tweet See also *Devil Forgemaster *Hector *Isaac (animated series) References Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Forgemasters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Animated Series Characters